Alternates
by WhatMadnessIsThis
Summary: Artemis is in his last stages of treatment, just one step left to recovery. How will Orion take things? Orion-centric short story, rated for character death.


_**(Artemis is recovering from Atlantis Complex. Actually, he's got one step left to total health, but how will Orion take it? Orion-centric short story, involving a character death. I don't own a thing. **_

_**UNCENSORED SWEARING, nothing that bad, I promise)**_

The Hippocratic Oath. All Doctors take it. Fairy doctors take a variation of it. But the intent is the same. Keep the patient healthy- or return them to health. Do everything you can for them. Keep them **alive**. So why, the raven-haired teen asked himself, head in hands, why in Frond's name, God's name, whoever or whatever you believe in, were the Doctors trying to **kill** him? Oh, was it because there were two versions of him in one body? He looked up, mismatched eyes clear as he scanned, for the thousandth time, the 'mind-office' eyes lighting on the 'screen' showing what the alternate was doing. Falling asleep by the looks of it.

He was right- within minutes his alternate strode through the screen, ignoring him and settling in the chair at the desk.

"Hello my good sir, Artemis." Orion smiled at him.

"Greetings." Artemis replied, distracted by some book he'd memorized.

"And how are sessions with our good doctor going?" He leaned back in his beanbag chair, sword at his side. Orion had discovered he liked beanbags. Beanbags, and the occasional dragon to slay. But those were hard to make- dragons, not beanbags. Beanbags were easy and simple. Dragons required creating a personality, which was _hard_.

"The last just completed." Artemis didn't even look at him, pulling a book down from _his_ bookshelf. The one on the side Orion had been forbidden to enter. A futile declaration, but it seemed to make Artemis feel better.

"Oh? And what conclusion does our tale draw to?" He lifted the sword to play with, eyes betraying no trace of his feelings.

"You'll be gone in a matter of hours." Artemis took a seat at _his_ desk in _his_ swivel chair, thumbing through the massive book, probably a dictionary. In a tone that could have just as well been saying _'Oh, and it's going to be sunny tomorrow'_

"What? Sorcery?" He waved the sword as if slashing at invisible daemons. Sorcery his ass. He knew full well what was going on, but Artemis was just _so_ willing to believe, _so_ gullible when it came to personalities. Sappy prince? It took a bit, but Orion had realized that he had to learn the so-called real world. Not that his dear alternate knew that.

"Science." The teen who was his mirror image (armed with a book, not a sword) sucked a finger for a moment, grimacing at a paper cut. "You're weaker, so you get to disappear. Now may I get back to my book?"

"Alright," Orion smiled at him. Artemis moved his head down, eyes scanning rapidly.

How dare he. How DARE they just stamp him out like that? What gave them the RIGHT?! An uncharacteristic fury settled over Orion, icy hot.

Weaker. They could hurt. Injuries weaken men.

"Well, what are you reading?" He let the sword drop with a clanging noise, walking to Artemis's side.

"Sherlock Holmes, his methods are a bit far fetched but are still impressive enough."

How dare he just act like nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just told Orion that he was about to die?

"I always liked Doctor Watson, he's a good man." Orion shifted his weight.

"Sherlock is far more useful."

"You would pick him to live over Watson? An intelligent bachelor whose only redeeming quality is his intelligence? A man who is emotionally stunted and can be dangerous to any and everyone; over a good man, a married man?" If he answered-

"Yes." The boy didn't even look up.

"Artemis?"

"What? I'm busy!" he snapped, glaring at Orion.

"Holly will be fine." Orion appeared serious, for once.

"What do you mean, Holly will be f-" He ran out of breath before he realized what had happened. Orion watched dispassionately as Artemis gasped for air, pianist fingers scrabbling at the red spot on his side. Pick the intelligent people who have superiority complexes over men trying to make the world a better place? Not care that people are dying because of you? Not have the decency to flat out say it? Not have the decency, Artemis, to tell me that you're murdering me without a second thought? Not care about the people suffering and worrying over you while you insist upon toying with everyone to your own sick satisfaction?

Orion stepped back.

"Don't worry, you have a few hours."

Artemis's gaze asked a million questions, ones that he couldn't find answers to.

"Through your lungs. Mind can't cope. Your pain centers will be activated until your personality is erased. Don't worry about Holly."

Artemis's glare plainly wished him drawn and quartered. Which Orion admitted he probably deserved for what he had just done.

"A sneak attack with a dagger is not honorable, but when dealing with monsters and animals, honor is not needed. Don't try to argue, I'm just as smart as you are."

Orion turned away, settling into his beanbag. He'd killed Artemis, but he wasn't the monster in the room. The monster was dying across from him. Orion wasn't looking to do it again. He just wanted to live, to make Holly happy, to help people and improve lives and not hurt people for fun.

Orion had died because of Artemis in mythology, it was time the roles were reversed.

_La fin_

**_(I'd like to thank you for reading, hopefully you liked_** _**it!)**_


End file.
